Skyler
Summary Skyler or Sky was born October 3rd 2000. Sky is the innocent one out of her 4 siblings. Her friends would call Sky and her sister Grace "Partners in crime" Sky is good friends with Sophie,Katie,Noah,and Arien. Elementary Years Sky would always hang out with her sister Grace,former boyfriend Gamer,Katie,and Sophie. Sky would always make sure her sister would stay out of trouble. Sky had always been the quiet and shy girl in all of her elementary years. At the end of 5th grade Sky and Grace were devastated to hear that Katie would be transfering to South Pibe Elementary and Sophie was moving to England. Also at the end of 5th grade the new queen bee McKenzie Johnson and her shadow Jade Hill transfered to Pibeville Elementary. At the last day of school McKenzie and Jade were heard mumbling something about Sky and Grace leading to a growing rivalry between the 4 girls. Middle School Years 6th grade: Sky was glad to finally to be in middle school until she spotted McKenzie being crowded by millions of girls. Sky had decided to just ignore her and move on with her life. Sky was trying her best to ignore until she hit the breaking point when she saw McKenzie flirting with Gamer. She was raging with anger and yelled at McKenzie who seemed to be careless about the situation and continued to flirt with Gamer. When McKenzies flirting finally made Sky crack. McKenzies flirting lead to Sky and Gamers break up. 7th grade: Sky was excited to finally be in 7th grade already to be in 8th grade next year. When she saw Gamer she suddenly knew she was not over him and decided to give him another chance. The night after they got back together her mom made an annoucement that Sky and Grace will be attending The Knox School. 2 days before she left for The Knox School Sky told Gamer she could not handle a long distance relationship and broke up with him. The Knox School Sky was a little excited to go to The Knox School she had wanted a little change of scenary for a while now. While on the bus to The Knox School Sky and Grace had met 2 guys named Noah and Arien they talked for a while until Sky noticed some familiar voices as Noah,Arien,and Grace continued to talk Sky listened closely to the voices until it hit her. McKenzie and Jade were attending this school too. Sky had tried to ignore McKenzie and Jade until McKenzie came over and insulted all 4 of them leading to Noah calling McKenzie and Jade sluts. Later in the school year Sky had met a nice guy named Bryce. She instantly fell for Bryce aswell as he fell for her too. Sky and Bryce began dating for 3 months until she saw him get into a fight and realized Bryce wasn't all he appeared to be. Sky was upset to be leaving The Knox School and all the friends she made there but happy to be able to see her old friends again Back at Pibeville (11th grade) Sky was happy to be back in Pibeville the first thing she did was run to her friends happy as can be they all talked for a while until she saw Gamer from the corner of her eye. She had totally forgotten about there breakup and still had feelings for him. After school he had quickly asked her out and ofcourse she had said yes. Both happy as can be to see eachother and happy McKenzie couldn't get in the middle of their relationship. Later that night Sky had agreed to help with the murder of Tiffany Mercer the new queen bee of the school. After the murder of Tiffany Mercer Sky had felt guilty for a few months until they had found out it was Grace and took her to court. As they were about to put Grace in prision Sky admitted she had helped Grace murder Tiffany and the court agreed to only make them pay a fine. Adult Life Sky ended up having 6 kids and living with Gamer until they had divorced in late 2026. After Gamer and Sky divorced she decided to move in with her birth parents Jakob and Darcy along with Grace who was also Jakob and Darcys daughter. Relationships Gamer Ex-Boyfriend First relationship: 4th Grade to 6th Grade. Reason: Sky was tired of having to deal with McKenzies constant flirting. Second relationship: early 7th grade to mid-7th grade Reason: Sky would be attending The Knox School and couldn't keep up with a long distance relationship. Third relationship: 11th grade to age 26 Reason: Sky didn't feel it in the relationship anymore. Bryce Ex-Boyfriend Late 7th grade to mid 8th grade Reason: Bryce was always reckless and getting into trouble. Family Grace (Sister) Haley (Sister) Ryan (Brother) Jen (Adoptive Mother) Daniel (Adoptive Father) Jakob (Birth Mother) Darcy (Birth Father) Enemies Jade Hill McKenzie Johnson